stamenadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinpin
Tinpin is one of the main characters in the Stameneon series. She first debuted in Stamen Adventures. She is the eldest daughter of Proffessor Golden and the older sister of Skyla, and older cousin of Rayzor. Development & Creation Her development first started in Late 2011. She is based off one of my class mates and closest friends. The difference is she has oranger hair instead of blond. Appearence Tinpin is 2'04 (76 cm) (30 inches), slightly shorter than most characters, including Capela, but she appears almost the same height as Skyla but is a bit shorter by a cm, which means Skyla is 77cm. She appears to have blonde hair and orange at the end of her strandhair, blue eyes, white skin, she also wears a T necklace and wears silver/orange earrings. She is a 15 year old Chespro, and slightly younger than Capela himself. Personality/Power Tinpin is kind, intelligent, and sometimes depicted as hot-headed. She is one of the more mature characters. Despite this, she is seen encouraging her best friend's immature behaviour, such as telling Gliten to push Rayzor in a cake, encouraging Skyla to throw multiple stars out the window (without realizing that her enemies such as Tyrant were tracking them with spies) and Fortle accidentally getting a grape in his nose. She is seen often squabbling with her sibling, due to Skyla's consistency to claim that she is better than Tinpin in every single way . She can be a bit mischevious sometimes. Tinpin, surprisingly for her size and stature, posseses many abilities that are deemed very unpredictable. Despite being a light well, she has many abilities that exceed the strengths of characters, such as Mantris and Xobius, making her one of the strongest characters. Despite this, her strength is nowhere near as close to characters such Gliten, Cobalt or Tyrant. She is said to be just as powerful as Rayzor. Tenpin is shown to be able to run at super human speeds. This is seen when she is chasing Crashclaw, who stole the Cappella Racer, which drives at 600 km/hour, showing her speed is equal to or even greater than most vehicles in the series. Despite this, she is not as fast Skyla, Koodinjra, Forte and Xander. However, she can outrun her opponents, including Cobalt and Cappella themselves. While her attacks are very powerful, her speed does not correlate well with her movements. When preparing her attacks, she has to charge her attacks for at least 3 seconds before they can be unleashed, which results in her getting little to even no hits sometimes (despite this, she has defeated enemies multiple times without sustaining much damage). She is shown to be very athletic and acrobatic, being able to backflip off walls to the tops of various buildings, dodging exploding cannon balls when Skyla, Rayzor and her gave chase to Glacious, and playing sports such as football and soccer. She also inherits superhuman strength, being able to lift up many tree, break down walls by just a mere bump, and even lifting up Swoopy, despite the latter significantly heavier. She can also break rocks using her head without taking damage, giving her good resilience. Her ribbon also has various uses: it can be used as a wrap to shield herself, can be used to propel in the air, and can even be used as a grapple hook to swing from areas. She can rise up in the air using her Spiral Kick to create a whirlwind that hovers below her, enabling her to fly. Much like Davide & Kaylee, she can create a Chestnut Bomb by releasing a green aura energy on the ground. She can create multiple copies of herself to dazzle her enemies.